freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Fanmades:The Joy of Creation
|-|Principal= The Joy of Creation (abreviado como TJOC) es un fanmade creado por Nikson 'basado en la saga Five Nights at Freddy's creada por Scott Cawthon Descripción Jugabilidad La jugabilidad se centra, a igual que la cuarta entrega, en el uso de una linterna para defenderse. Pero se agrega la mecánica del juego "The Boogeyman". El jugador tendrá 4 zonas para vigilar: El frente; la derecha e izquierda y su espalda. Con una linterna como defensa, tendrá que espantar a los animatronicos para evitar que lo capturen. Pero gastará energía y tendrá que saber distribuirla para cada situación. Durante el transcurso del juego, el jugador va a recibir una llamada indicándole como defenderse de los animatronicos y contándole la historia del juego. A diferencia de la cuarta entrega y "The Boogeyman", el objetivo del juego es de sobrevivir el mayor tiempo que se pueda. Creditos *'Nikson' - Creador, Programador, Escritor, Modelador *'GTApsycho' - Animador, Testeador, Ayudante *'EverythingAnimations' - Modelador *'Expand' - Escritor, Idealizador, Escritor de las llamadas *'RickyG' - Artista, Escritor *'UnlimitedGAMING Hanover' - Compositor de sonido *'Patrick Richards' - Actor de voz Audio Sonido del jumpscare de los animatronicos center Sonido que se reproduce al iluminar a los animatronicos con la linterna Curiosidades *El nombre The Joy of Creation proviene de la llamada de la quinta noche del primer juego de FNaF, donde (si se invierte el mensaje) puede escucharse: "...they all will know I bring '''the joy of crea..." ('''Ellos sabrán que yo llevo la alegría de la creación). *El juego fue creado en muy poco tiempo, de 3 a 4 días. *Este juego tuvo dos precuelas, llamadas Those Nights At Fredbear's y Unreal Shift At Freddy's. **Estos dos juegos fueron cancelados debido a que Nikson, el creador, tuvo varios fallos con el Unreal Engine 4. Ademas de que le hackearon uno de ellos *Los modelos de los animatronicos se asemejan a los Withered/Old animatronicos de FNaF 2, solo que en un estado mucho más deplorable. **Los seguidores han apodado a estos personajes como Ignited Animatronics. *Cuando el jugador se queda quieto mirando uno de los lados, comenzara una cinemática. **La cual es la misma que se ve en el trailer. **Aunque esta cinemática se reproduzca, los animatronicos seguirán activos, dándole una gran desventaja al jugador. *Se cree que "The Boogeyman" es también un fangame de FNaF por los siguientes motivos: **El protagonista es un niño (FNaF 4). **Se emplea una linterna como defensa. **El juego se divide en noches. **Tienes que sobrevivir hasta las 6 am. **En cada noche una grabadora reproducirá un mensaje dejado por un niño, la cual ayudara al jugador a defenderse de Boogeyman (Chico del Teléfono). **En algunas ocasiones, se reproducirá una caja de música (parecido a Puppet) y un bocinazo (igual al que se reproduce cuando se toca la nariz de Freddy en el póster o el peluche). *Se ha especulado que el personaje que se encarna en el juego es el mismo Scott Cawthon. *Los modelos base de los animatronicos Ignited pueden ser encontrados aquí. |-|TJOCR= The Joy of Creation: Reborn (abreviado TJoC:R) es un remake del fangame The Joy of Creation, ambos creados por Nikson e inspirado en la serie Five Nights at Freddy's creada por Scott Cawthon Descripción Créditos *'Nikson' - Programador, Diseñador de niveles, Sounidos, Editor de animatronic, Desarrollador. *'Lucifersam01' - Animaciones. *'Nathan Hanover' - OST. *'MrBrenio' - Escritor. *'EverythingAnimations' - Modelador de animatronicos base. *'Patrick Richards' - Actor de voz. Personas que han ayudado *'Foxarocious' *'JeliLiam' *'Mr. Jericho' Mejoras con respecto a la entrega original *Modo libre *Actuaciones de voz *Modo survival,¿Cuanto tiempo puedes sobrevivir? (¡Eligiendo cualquiera de los 5 escenarios!). *Modo historia, para las personas que prefieren una semi-historia que no esté basada en la jugabilidad del modo libre. *Música personalizada (por Nathan Hanover). *Sonidos personalizados. Jugabilidad 'Alpha v.0.0.3' thumb|leftLa jugabilidad se centra en que se tiene que investigar una estructura la cual estará muy oscura, por lo que el jugador tendrá una linterna a su disposición. En esta Alpha, el único animatronico activo es Ignited Freddy, que siempre estará deambulando por toda la casa. El objetivo se basa solamente en evitar que este vea al jugador, y si llega a detectarlo, tiene que correr lo más rápido posible y perderle, sino de una u otra forma terminara en un jumpscare y el fin del juego. 'Alpha v.0.0.5' thumb|right|Uno de los tantos objetos por recoger.La jugabilidad es similar pero esta vez se agrego un objetivo: reunir cinco objetos en menos de un minuto y se dividió el mapa en dos zonas: un primer piso y su sótano. En esta ocasión, se ha agregado a Ignited Bonnie, donde sera el antagonista en el sótano. Ignited Freddy sigue estando en el juego, con un mapa remodelado ubicado en el primer piso. El jugador tiene el mismo objetivo en los dos escenarios, pero si no logra reunir los cinco objetos en menos del tiempo marcado, el animatronico designado se volverá más activo y reaccionara mucho más rápido al detectar al jugador. Además se agregó una nueva interacción, que es la de agacharse. 'Alpha v.0.0.6' thumb|leftEl sótano fue implementado como una nueva zona para interactuar, donde Ignited Foxy es el antagonista. Para poder evitar que asesine al jugador, este debe hacer uso de la linterna para espantarlo. Si Foxy de repente tiene en sus ojos un resplandor blanco, se debe iluminarlo con la linterna y entonces este quedara cegado, lo cual da una buena oportunidad para escapar. Pero si se lo ilumina cuando sus ojos están "apagados", estos se tornaran rojos y no habrá nada que hacer más que recibir su jumpscare. El objetivo del juego es el mismo, reunir cinco objetos sin que el animatronico te atrape, pero esta vez se agregaron treinta segundos más (Debido a la dificultad que puede haber en esta área) También se agregaron nuevas animaciones en las manos del protagonista y se elimino la habilidad de agacharse. 'Alpha v.0.0.7' thumb|leftEl nuevo mapa agregado para esta versión fue un bosque, donde Ignited Chica estará acechando. El objetivo es similar al de las demás Alpha, pero esta vez, hay que recolectar diez dibujos en menos de tres minutos. Cuando se escuche a Ignited Chica viniendo por detrás, el jugador debe darse la vuelta y mirarla; esta se detendrá por un momento y entonces se podrá correr o ir moviéndose lentamente hasta tener una distancia segura. Cuando el jugador es consciente de que Chica lo está siguiendo, deberá repetir el proceso para poder progresar. En algunas ocasiones se puede perder a Chica, pero se recomienda estar volteando constantemente para corroborar si está presente. Pero si el jugador no se da la vuelta a tiempo o si se voltea con la linterna iluminando al Chica, esta correrá muy deprisa y no hay nada que hacer más que espera el fin del juego. thumb|ExtrasAl completar todos los escenarios, un opción de "Extra" se agregara al menú. Si se pulsa, el jugador será llevado a una sala donde se encontraran a todos los animatronicos Ignited metidos en vidrieras para apreciarlos mucho mejor; también se puede apagar la luz de la sala para observar como se verían a los animatronicos en la oscuridad. En esa misma sala se agrego una puerta, la cual si se cruza, llevara al jugador a un escenario que (por lo que se ha especulado) da indicaciones del modo historia del juego. 'Alpha v.0.0.8' Unos días después, Nikson actualizó el juego, haciendo que la jugabilidad de Ignited Chica fuera más comprensible, se le agrego más visibilidad al bosque y el tiempo para completar el objetivo fue incrementado hasta cinco minutos. 'Beta v.0.1.0' Se da por finalizado el desarrollo del modo libre, la cual consistió en arreglos de fallos menores y la oportunidad de volver a jugar los desafíos de cada área aunque se hallan completado. Además, se optimizó el nivel de Ignited Chica para que funcionara mucho mejor. Demo (Modo historia Próximamente Curiosidades *Nikson realizó una votacion para que los fanáticos decidieran si querían que él renovara el juego original. Esto dio como resultado a la creación de TJoC:R. *thumb|Ignited Foxy, Ignited Chica e Ignited Bonnie mirando desde la lejanía.En la Alpha 0.0.3, si se ve por la puerta de atrás donde inicia el jugador, se podrá apreciar a Ignited Foxy, Ignited Chica e Ignited Bonnie mirando desde la lejanía. *El jumpscare de Ignited Bonnie es muy parecido al de Doug, personaje de otro fangame de Nikson, Those Nights at Rachel's. **Relacinado con Doug, los dibujos que se recogen en el bosque tienen al animatronico en algunos de ellos. *El hecho de evitar a Foxy cegándolo con la linterna, recuerda a la forma de evitar al mismo animatronico en Five Nights at Freddy's 2. *Curiosamente, los ojos de los animatronicos Ignited (a excepción de Ignited Bonnie) son iguales a los de los Phantom Animatronics solo que con otro brillo y color. *El objetivo de la zona del bosque con Ignited Chica es muy similar al del juego Slenderman. *Según palabras del creador, Golden Freddy también estará en el juego, aunque solo aparecerá en el modo historia. |-|Galeria= Juego TJoC Tjocm.gif|Menú principal front.gif|Iluminando el frente right.gif|Iluminando la derecha behind.gif|Iluminando atrás left.gif|Iluminando la izquierda tjocfr.gif|Freddy siendo iluminado por la linterna tjocb.gif|Bonnie siendo iluminado por la linterna tjocc.gif|Chica siendo iluminada por la linterna tjocfola.gif|Foxy asomandose por la ventana y siendo iluminado por la linterna TJoCR Menú Ignitedfrm.gif|Menú de la Alpha del modo libre con Ignited Freddy. Ignitedbm.gif|Menú de la Alpha del modo libre con Ignited Bonnie. Igntfoxymenu.gif|Menú de la Alpha del modo libre con Ignited Foxy. Ignichicamenu.gif|Menú de la Alpha del modo libre con Ignited Chica. Pantallas de presentación Sreenifr.gif|'Primer piso: Ignited Freddy' Screenibonnie.gif|'Sótano: Ignited Bonnie' Sreenifoxy.gif|'Ático: Ignited Foxy' Screenigchica.gif|'Bosque: Ignited Chica' Teasers TJOC 204059.jpg 203886.jpg 203736.jpg 203712.jpg 203711.jpg 203704.jpg TJOCR Screenshot00009-wkzwneuk.png|'Oye Scott,¿estas seguro que quieres hacer esto? Quiero decir, pienso que tú no quieres volver a esa casa nunca más. Por favor, cuidate'. Highresscreenshot00010-dwuqfwhb.png|Sala de estar. screenshot00008-vxjpq3kj.png highresscreenshot00026-uxb8aust.png|'¿Por qué?' why.jpg|Teaser iluminado. Note la estructura del fondo y la frase "Why do you want to return?" (¿Por qué quieres regresar?) highresscreenshot00028-rpccvx6h.png ift.jpg|Teaser iluminado. Note a Ignited Foxy asomándose por un lado screenshot000015-ytt28d2z.png|'Aún...No...' notjusyet.gif|Teaser iluminado. Note a Ignited Foxy a la derecha y la frase DON'T FLASH JUST YET (No ilumines aún). highresscreenshot00019-3kpxsyfw.jpg gd.gif|Teaser iluminado highresscreenshot00029-kbhrkbtj.png|Sala de estar. hub (1)-edx25uya.jpg|El Hub hub (2)-wtvwnnyp.jpg hub (3)-jmyfxwjg.jpg screenshot00007-vdakaaun.png tjocteaserbright.jpg|Teaser Iluminado. Note que el jugador observa desde una cerradura a Ignited Freddy. screenshot00010-ciuatkfx.png TJoCR-Teaser 20.png TJoCR-Teaser 21.png TJoCR (Story Mode)- Game Over.png|'Juego terminado'. Jumpscares TJoC Freddyjps.gif|Jumpscare de Freddy Bonniejps.gif|Jumpscare de Bonnie Chicajps.gif|Jumpscare de Chica Foxyjps.gif|Jumpscare de Foxy tjocfj2.gif|2º Jumpscare de Foxy Deathscreen.gif|Pantalla de muerte que indica el tiempo que has sobrevivido TJoCR Tjocaljmpf.gif|Jumpscare de Ignited Freddy'en la Alpha del modo libre. Ignitedbonniejumps.gif|Jumpscare de '''Ignited Bonnie'en la Alpha del modo libre. Ignitedfoxjump.gif|Jumpscare de 'Ignited Foxy'en la Alpha del modo libre. Ignchicajump.gif|Jumpscare de 'Ignited Chica'en la Alpha del modo libre. 2igntchicajump.gif|Segunda versión del jumpscare de Ignited Chica (Beta) extrajumps.gif|Jumpscare de una versión "'''fantasmagórica de Ignited Foxy que aparece en la habitación de los Extra. Note durante un segundo la frase COME BACK LATER (Vuelve más tarde). Otros Extra-1.jpg|El salón de los extras con la luz encendida. Extra-2.jpg|El salón de los extras con la luz apagada. TJoCRIcon.png|Icono del juego. Trailer "The Joy of Creation" Teaser Trailer (Five Nights at Freddy's Fan Game) The Joy of Creation- Reborn - Free Roam Teaser|Teaser trailer del modo libre de TJoC R. Categoría:Fangames